


everybody knows the deal is rotten

by cinnamontoastcronch



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Body Horror, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity War Speculation, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sort Of, Space Flight, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, a little bit, and some therapy probably, not rlly just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch
Summary: Peter was a smart kid. He read a lot of books, fiction and not, and he knew about some things other people didn't.  Some were book learned. Others were unfortunately first hand experience.He was going to have to add the feeling of your organs shifting around in your body like soup ingredients to the latter---a short Infinity War AU I wrote when the trailers were being released and I though the donut ship was a portal





	everybody knows the deal is rotten

So there were about 132 reasons why Peter Parker should not be in space right now. Not the least of which being the fact that no matter how this turned out his aunt was going to _fucking kill him._

But it didn't matter right now. In fact, nothing really mattered except for how Peter was going to get off the side of this terrifyingly alien ship, which was hurtling directly for the sky. 

Peter cursed, colorfully and consistently, as he crawled along the sides of the utterly massive portal. His fingers didn't feel nearly sticky enough to secure him to anything when the atmosphere felt to be disappearing around him. 

It was an unholy, terrifyingly feeling, not being able to catch your breath. It made Peter feel like the small asthmatic kid he used to be. Like breathing through a capri sun straw. Except there were no inhalers for this, and the panic of soon entering the unforgiving vacuum of space only made him feel more like he was hyperventilating. 

Peter huddled in on himself in the inner circle of the portal. Gripping onto the alien tech for dear life, he vaguely wondered how long his mutant dna would keep him alive in space. Would he suffer? Would he freeze or run out of air first? Would--

Peter was instantly blinded by a swirling purple light. The center of the portal had opened, and swept him inside the wormhole. 

~~~

Peter was a smart kid. He read a lot of books, fiction and not, and he knew about some things other people didn't. Some were book learned. Others were unfortunately first hand experience. 

He was going to have to add the feeling of your organs shifting around in your body like soup ingredients to the latter

Peter had never really considered what space travel would be like without a ship, much less without a proper suit. But as his body was flung across the galaxy like a rubbery Frisbee, he was starting to wish he didn't know. It felt like years that he was flying. Falling. Being tossed like a day old salad. Something. He couldn't think straight.

When he came to a merciful stop, he felt the cold begin to set in. His arms hung uselessly around him, his legs bent at awkward angles. Like he was swimming. Like the stars were cradling him. (Like zero gravity). 

_Not a bad way to go_ he thought, as his face began to freeze over. 

He passed out before he felt the spacesuit encase him.

~~~

“A _child_ , Tony!? You brought a fucking _child_ to your little pissing match with Rogers?!”

Tony responded wearily. “Rhodes, I told you, I made sure he was safe, Rogers wouldn't have hurt the kid anyway, he's a damn boy scout…” 

“Jesus Christ, Tony… Jesus _Christ_ and now he's in fucking space and we don't have a way to get him home right now!”

“God _I know that_ , alright?! You think it was my idea for the kid to be shot through a space canon?! Huh?! He said he wanted to stay on the ground, so that's what I let him do.”

Rhodey laughed sadly. “You gotta be better than this Tony, _the accords_ \--”

Peter groaned before he was fully conscious. His whole body ached. The way it does when your mind is hurting and your body's too tired to keep up.

“Kid…?” Tony's voice was suddenly a lot closer to Peters face than it had been. His hand brushed away a few stray hairs on Peters forehead. “C'mon underoos, up and at ‘em…”

“C--cant... “ Peters brain was muddled. He couldn't think. His eyes hurt.

“Pete, I could really use some backup here on me _not_ being guilty of child endangerment so if you could help me out on that…?” Tony tapped his cheek gently but insistently.

Peter groaned, forcing his eyes open.

“There we go, you're okay buddy.”

Peter sat up with a gasp, shutting his eyes against the dizzying feeling in his gut.

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy…” Tony's hands hovered uselessly around Peter, eventually settling on his back, which seemed to calm the kid a little.

“What happened? What's…” Peter gripped the edge of the table he'd been lying on, leaving little dents.

“You're fine, Pete.” Tony said, carefully coaxing his hands away from metal. “You're okay.”

“I don't understand, I was--” Peter's eyes widened, memories flooding back. “Oh _shit_ …” He mumbled, putting his face in his hands.

“ _Yeah_.” Tony all but growled. “What the _hell_ were you thinking getting on that spaceship? Did you think _at all_ \--”

“I did!” Peter shouted, voice cracking. “I _had to_ , there was… people were _screaming_ , I… it was like New York all over again…”

Tony softened at that. It was easy for him to forget that New York didn't just happen to him. Peter couldn't have been more than twelve when it happened. God knows what kind of lasting psychological damage that had on a kid that age.

Peter still felt a bite of cold deep in his lungs, but decided to ignore it. “Mr. Stark, is it the Chitauri again?” He asked, all determination and shaky hands.

Tony looked at him carefully. “No. It's…”

Tony cast a glance to Rhodey, who was doing his best to remain passive.

“It's a little worse than that, kid.”

Peter let a flash of fear cross his face, but he nodded, and lowered his voice to as serious a tone as he could muster. “Well I'm not going home. Not until this over.” 

Tony looked down at the fidgety seventeen year old with his pudgy cheeks and sweaty palms. He felt an instinct to argue; to send Peter home with his aunt to wait out the storm. But Peter had fire in his eyes, and Tony knew it was pointless. And really, how much safer would he be holed up in a Queens apartment than out here? Stranded on Earth without the Avengers. Without Tony.

Tony swallowed his fear, knowing this was it. The endgame. All hands on deck. (Teenagers on the front lines). 

He reached out, squeezing Peters shoulder in as comforting a way as he could manage. 

“Welcome to the Avengers, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> mm idk, something that was hanging around in my docs that I decided to finish. 
> 
> Still working on a request, and maybe posting a few more little plot bunnies like these if I round them out into oneshots. I'm kinda taking a step back from Leave Our Troubles In The Sand until I get a decent chapter written (I've got like.. three just floatin around but yk).
> 
> Uhhh what else.. idk send me requests if you want @lesbian-spiderman.tumblr.com, I've got my request requirements in my bio there.
> 
> thanks for reading as always! comments are super appreciated and motivate me to write!!!
> 
> ~Cereal


End file.
